Constantly thinking about you
by TheGermanGerm
Summary: le Story of MxR... not much of a summary so i guess you should just read it :D EDIT: I know it s not a Epilogue I do not own Regular Show or any Characters, all rights belong to J.G. Quintel
1. Prologue

So this is my first attempt of writing a fanfic. There are a few things i want to clear:

1. Mordecai has a Art Degree (Check on the RS-wiki)

2. I´m not gay, i just like the Drama about it :) (who does´nt?)

3. The Copyright stuff: I do not own...bla bla bla (GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU MORON!) bla rights no copying...

4. WARNING! Contains explicit language sometimes and some maleXmale stuff to :D So now you're warned

5. Enjoy!

6. By the way (Trolling) I´m trying my best with the English grammar (I´m German(YES! In Germany we get RS to :O but it´s WAAAAAAAY better in English)) so have mercy with my soul! And it`s also my first time writing a Story in English, so in some parts it may be hard to understand what I mean an such. More chapters will be added as soon as possible! I also will take some input from the comments.

7. Now ENJOY! (FINALY!)

* * *

[Epilogue]

"Do you want to talk about it ?" a feminine voice asked over the sounds of several other conversations and coffee brewing machines, which filled the well visited coffee shop with the aromas of fresh coffee. The voice came from a small, mole girl with chocolate brown hair and a pair of glasses, she wore a lite-brown apron waitering uniform, she sat at a a table which was located in the back of the shop. Her question was replied with a long sigh and a deeper, more rough voice from a similar sized Raccoon, said "Meh, no. I don't even know why I'm trying to talk to you, Eileen"  
"It's okay Rigby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" she replied. "What! Are you my therapist now?" He shouted. "I only wanted to help..." "Yeah, I'm sorry Eileen, it's just... It's just some rough times" "Yeah, I guess your right Rigby, there are some crazy things going on the last days..." Eileen said. "I just feel the need to talk to somebody about it..." -There it was again, it ,why do I always think about it?- "...the best is, that i start over from the beginning" Rigby said a bit sadly "It all started a few years back..."

* * *

A rather short start,

there will be added more when Time pursuits ;D

BB


	2. Chapter 1: The Walk in the Park

Chapter 1

The Walk in the Park

* * *

It was a cool summer night, in a Park close to the Town Center you could hear music, LOUD music, it was so loud that you could hear it

miles away. Anyways, the huge stage was surrounded by a crowd of Teenagers and young Adults dancing to the hard base and Rhythmical

beats of a Rock Concert, drinking beer and smoking pot. At one end of the crowd you could see a group of a Blue Jay and a Raccoon  
laying

with 15 other People on the flat, cold and hard ground.

* * *

It was obvious that they are stoned out of their mind "Aww Dude, get up" Mordecai said shaking Rigby and scratching his Head "Just

another 5 minutes Mom, the Stars are so colorful like a Rainbow..." he said, "No, we should get going before the cops blow this

Party", "Shut up!" Rigby shouted, "You never allow me to have fun!", once again Mordecai shaked Rigby but he just got a scratch on his

arm as reply.

* * *

The exhausted Blue Jay sighted and got up grabbing a water bottle from the Ground, he opened it and poured it all over Rigby.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Rigby screamed, "Dude, that's enough Weed for you" Mordecai smirked and walked to the end of the Party/Crowd.

"Great idea to pour water all over me you ass!" Rigby shouted following Mordecai, "Come on Rigby, let´s go for a walk and get our

heads clear." , "Yeah I guess your right Mordecai... I need to talk to you anyways.". The last Phrase got Mordecais attention "What do

you want too talk about Rig?", but the small one kept silent and only sighted.

* * *

-I knew this would come sooner or later...- Mordecai thought

-If I tell him, he will regret that he has me as Friend- Rigby Panicked in his mind

"Yeah s..so how am...I g..gonna say that?" he stumbled

"Say what?" Mordecai asked curiously, "No..nothin" Rigby mumbled into himself, "C´mon Rigby, yo can always talk to me...". Suddenly

Rigby felt kinda, it´s hard to explain, retreated in himself, his courage he had so hardly made up left his body within a blink of a  
second.

* * *

"I...I...I lo" the terrified Raccoon stumbled, and in his panic he ran away. He ran like there was no morning, he finally stopped when

he noticed that the sun started to raise . Looking around him he saw that he ran to the border of the Town, he started to cry.

He cried tears of anger, love, hate and sadness, all those feelings and countless more he stored so long bottled up in him self

finally came out all at once. He let him self fall on the ground and cried even harder, after what felt like an eternity for Rigby, he

got up sobbing and started to laugh like a maniac!

"I love him... I Love him! I LOVE HIM!" (These aren't the drugs in him, it never were, more to that in the next chapter) he shouted at

the sign next to him pointing towards his hometown. That's the last thing he remembered when he passed out.

* * *

Yeah I know it´s a short chapter but better than nothing. Anyways, the next chapter will come soon.

so have a funtime reading and such,

greetings from Germanys german GermanGerm :D

bb


	3. Chapter 2: Waking up

Waking up

Mordecai got to the tiny Apartment he and Rigby shared before they took the job at the park, it was nothing special just a small room with a old TV and a little Kitchen and two beds apart from each other, there was a really tiny bathroom where only one person would fit in. It was cheap enough that they could afforded it, besides, Mordecais art school has taken the costs for his stay until he graduated. Rigby didn't go to a college, he took a little side job as a Newspaper delivery boy to help Mordecai pay the costs such as food and accessories. The sun just started to raise when he let himself fall into his bed and fell asleep right away. He didn't even bother looking for Rigby...

Mordecai was awakened by his Cellphone ringing, he sighed and took the call "Hello?", "Hello is this Mordecai?" a female voice asked, "Yes, who is there?" he answered shortly and with a rude tone, "My name is Marry, I am a nurse at Town Center Hospital,you are listed as an Emergency Contact for a... Rigby-" she was cut off by Mordecai who now was sitting straight and wide awake "RIGBY? Is he OK?" he shouted into his phone, "Yes he is stable now, but still unconscious...", "I am on my way, bey."

-OMG OMG I hope he´s OK- He thought worried and left the apartment, he ran towards Town Center, he hit almost four People on his way al taunting him but he didn't care, he just wanted to get to Rigby. He took a break and leaned with one hand on a wall panting heavily, he was close crying but he swallowed it down his throat. When he caught breath he started to run again to the Hospital.

After 10 minutes of non-stop running he reached the Hospital panting. He walked to the main Counter "H...Hello, where is Rigby?", "You must be Mordecai, my name is Marry" a tall white cat stretched her hand out, Mordecai grabbed it "yeah he is on 4th Floor, his room number is 408, if you need something ask the Nurse in charge of the 4th Floor" she said casually smiling. Mordecai didn't want to but he returned the smile and felt all of the sudden more calm, he walked to the elevators at the back of the lobby and took it up to the 4th Floor.

The doors of the Elevator closed with a slight squeak as Mordecai pressed the button, he could feel the forces of physics bringing the worried Blue Jay up. With every meter the Elevator acleared Mordecai thought of a new scenario that could've happened to his friend, again he was close crying but once again he swallowed his emotions and took a deep breath. The doors opened and a Brunette woman in a white Nurse outfit was expecting the Blue Jay "Hello you are Mordecai, am I right?" she asked, "Yeah" he replied, "Marry told me you would be coming up, oh where are my manors, my name is Bridget." she said giving Mordecai her hand to shake "Here, follow me." she said while they were shaking hands.

After a few steps she pointed to a room and said calmly "Your friend ,Rigby, was brought here by a police men, they said that they were patrolling the area and found him unconsciousness laying on the ground, after he came here we made a blood test..." -Shit they found the Drugs- Mordecai panicked a little ..."and we found that he was on Alcohol, Weed and Steroids and -" Mordecai cut her off "WHAT! Steroids!?" "Calm down calm down, I wasn't done yet. Anyways, The Steroids are illegal in the United States because they are toxic, his body was too small to Handel them, when he arrived here his hart almost stopped beating..." Mordecai stopped paying attention and almost lost his balance, he blamed himself for taking Rigby with him to the party, he fought with his body to keep the tears in his eyes. "...you can see him now if you like to" she said pointing on the door, he thanked her and stepped inside the Room.

Mordecai was shocked, the picture in front of his eyes, he started to cry, he sat on a chair next to Rigbys bed, he cried what felt like an eternity long. After he dried his tears of of his face he took a closer look at Rigby. In his arm was a needle connected to a IV and all over his body were electrodes which cables led to a Vital sign scanner, Beep Beep Beep Beep, Mordecai took his friends little paw into his wing and released a few more tears "I...I´m so sorry Rigby..."

Mordecai said sobbing. As he was sitting next to Rigby he felt like he had the duty to protect the small guy but he had failed.

While he was sitting there time had gone on further, the Blue Jay took his sight of the Racoon when the clock next to the bed beeped and revealed that it was 1pm, then there was a knock on the door and the brunette lady peeked inside the room "Is everything OK?" she asked with a slight depression, "It´s a...alright...t." Mordecai stuttered. The nurse walked inside closing the door and laying a hand on Mordecais shoulder "He´ll be fine, don´t worry." she said smiling "Are you... um... Hungry? We can grab something to eat in the cafeteria if you like to..." she asked a bit nervous, "Yeah I´m really starving actually... but I don´t want to let my friend alone..." Mordecai denied sounding sad, "I understand, I´ll get you something of the Lunch we serve up here" she chuckled and left the room.

-Why can she be happy all around those sick people- Mordecai thought still with Rigbys paw in his wing.

After a few minutes the Nurse came back with a tablet "Here ya go, Today there is salad and cake on the menu." she said while she left the room. Mordecai actually didn't feel like eating but he forced some of the salad into himself and saved the cake for later -Not to bad- His mind said. Some how he felt the urge to touch Rigbys fur, it looked comfortable and warm.

His wing moved a little closer to Rigby until he felt the soft and warm fur, his wing did´nt listen to his Brain, which said -DUDE! Get your hand somewhere else!- but it listened to his hart.

He started to rub Rigbys belly.

He was confused, confused of that new feeling, that he felt so protective and that he wanted to be close to Rigby. Mordecai Yawned and felt tired, he barely slept at the apartment, so he looked a round for another bed, but there was none.

So he took all of his courage and laid next to Rigby, careful not to accidentally disconnect the IV or Scanners. He felt awkward, but soon mind stopped running and came to a stop, Mordecai was asleep. He slept until he got slapped in the face, the sleep drunk Bird looked down at the moving Raccoon -WTF WTF WTF He´s awake!- Mordecai got quickly out of bed, he heard Rigby whimpering and Mordecai took the Raccoons hand what calmed Rigby down.

Rigby moaned and opened his eyes, he looked around himself, his eyes grew bigger when he saw Mordecai smiling at him and tears of joy running down his beak. "What happened? And why are you crying?" Rigby asked trying to stand up, but he couldn't because Mordecai put his hand on his Belly and keeping him down "Heyyyyy!" Rigby glanced at his friend, "Dude, I´m so glad you're awake (more tears) wait here, I´ll get the doc." Mordecai said and running outside the Room leaving a confused Raccoon behind.

-Whats going on?- Rigby thought

Shortly after that Mordecai came back with the Nurse ant a Doctor who looked at Rigby and said "Bridget, can you get something proper to eat for him?", "Of course" she replied

walking outside, "Finally you are awake" he said and listening with a stethoscope to Rigbys heartbeat, while the doctor was listening Rigby noticed that Mordecai looked happy and wiping his face with his wing. "Everything seems normal, but I want to keep you at least one more day here!" he left the room with these words and Bridget entered the room wit another tablet of salad and cake placing it on Rigbys nightstand "Here, Enjoy" she said smiling and left the room.

Rigby took his first bite and asked "What happened with me?", "I don´t know how but you were on pretty hard stuff at the party..." after a few minutes of explaining Rigby asked "So...Why did you cry when i woke up?", Mordecai froze "Umm...I was worried about you... I guess it was the pot...Hehehe" Mordecai blushed a little, he felt embarrassed for his ´new feelings` for Rigby. "Uhuu...anyways you should go back home, tomorrow starts the final day of your art school" he smiled "Don´t worry, I´ll be fine, I give you a call before they let me go, Dude? hello? Earth to Mordecai!", "Hm? Oh sorry, yeah i gonna pick you up Dude, I´m just glad your back" Mordecai said in a quite fatherly tone.

The rest of the Evening, it was like 8pm, went just talking and enjoying each others company. At one point Rigby yawned and said that Mordecai should get sleep. On his way outside hes stopped and turned around looking at Rigby who was sitting in his bed "Rigby?", "Whats up Dude?", Mordecai sightet and asked "What did you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

Rigby froze "u..u..um nothin..Dude" he stumbled, Mordecai got suspicious "Dude, I totally know when you are lying so what did you wanted to tell me?", "Nothin!" Rigby shouted, Mordecai kept calm "Heyyy, you know you always can talk to me about anything..."with this words he left the grumbling Raccoon and left the Hospital towards home.

Mordecai stared at the ceiling over his bed an thought about the question Rigby wanted to ask him so badly yesterday, at one point he looked on his phone and realized it was about 11.45pm but it wasn´t to much of a problem because graduation and the following party was yesterday so tomorrow only would be getting your stuff out of the locker and stuff, saying bey to your class and such. So he slowly drifted to Sleep...

Back to the Present

"So you tried to tell Mordecai that you had a crush on him?" Eileen asked, "Well, yeah but he didn't recognized that I wanted more then just Friendship, and to top it all of, if I gonna tell him he´ll regret that I am his Friend and that´s what I am afraid of...", "Rigby, if Mordecai is your friend and has similar feeling he wont quit being you friend! Tht´s nonsense you are talking!" Eileen said cheering Rigby up a little "And he still got that protective feeling for you and you should know best! No mater if he will like it or not, he´ll always be your friend. I guess he is probably more bothered about your laziness then your sexual orientation.", "I guess you're right."

With these words he stood up, hugging Eileen! "Thank you that we could talk even if I didn't treat you really proper the last years, so I guess that counts as Sorry to." Rigby said blushing a little when memories of how he Ignored or being grumpy to Eileen passed his mind. Eileen smiled a little and Rigby said "Goodbye, I should be goin to find Mordecai an talk to him!" leaving the coffee shop, all Eileen could do stunned from the hug was waving her arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Comming out

Chapter 4 Comming out

Rigby left the coffee shop an walked towards the Park, his head dropped a little under the weight of his thoughts

-Talking with Eileen really helped though, I hope she can keep my secret to her self-

He almost reached the park when he noticed a dust cloud in the distance, every step he took it got bigger. When he finally reached the park entrance the cloud stopped in front of him, the dust settled down and revealed Benson sitting in a kart.

"Rigby! Where have you been?" He asked a little angered. "I took my break!" I said a little pissed off. " What ever, what maters is that you're back, Mordecai is at the south end of the Park picking up trash so go help him!", "What the H Dude, that's the other end of the park! It'll take me an hour to go there!" Rigby replied throwing his arms in the air. Benson sighted annoyed and said "Hop on, I'll take you half way there on my way to skips.", "Fine!" Rigby said.

"Hey Rigby! Where were you?" Mordecai asked a little concerned, "I needed time to think about... Things." Then there was a short awkward silence until Mordecai broke it "Dude, you just went off and away without telling me! I... I was concerned." Mordecai blushed a little "Why were you concerned?" Rigby asked a bit rough. Mordecai replied still a little concerned "You're like glued to me, you never go some where without me!"

Rigby always had hidden his crush on Mordecai by playing the cool and macho like card to impress his friend, but in this situation he felt awkward, his feelings and the need to be close to Mordecai had eaten Rigby from the Inside out. He barley could keep the mask of fake emotions and coolness together, he wanted to tell Mordecai but he was to scared of what would happen if Rigby told him.

"I'm not glued to you Dude! That sounds so Gay!" Rigby said with a lump in his throat what made his voice sound, strange, "Rigby are you Ok? You don't look-" Mordecai was cut of by Rigby who was freaking out "Stop talking! I'm fine and never say I am gay again!", "I never said you're Gay!" Mordecai answered feeling the anger rising in him.

"Dude! Whats wrong with you? You're acting up strange the last few weeks! It's like you're paranoid or something!" Mordecai said much more angry now.

-Whats is wrong with him? I hope he is fine.- Mordecai thought. The rest of their chore went quite silent, for Rigbys taste it was to silent... "Mordecai, I'm sorry, it's just that there are...things going on in me I cant explain." Rigby said softly turning around to his friend, "Dude, if somethings bothering you, tell me. You know you can alwys talk to me, I mean I'm you're friend, I'll be always there for you..."

Rigby heard what Mordecai said and was just ready to talk when Bensons voice came out of Mordecais pocket "Mordecai and Rigby, get done with raking and come to the House, I need to talk to you!" Mordecai sighted and pressed the button on the side and replied "Understood, were almost done."

~15 Minutes later at the House~

"Benson? Were here!" Mordecai asked when He entered the House followed by Rigby. "In the kitchen!" Benson yelled and the two friends walked towards the Kitchen.

Benson sighted "This evening you two jackasses are alone.I'll be gone with Pops to a formal Party at mallards and Skips does some of his Voodoo shit and Muscleman and HFGohst wont be here either." Benson sounded like he was Pissed about something, he continued "So you guys have to watch the House and don't dare to throw a Party or anything else like that! If I find out you did, YOURE FIRED!" Benson screamed but the two friends still kept their silence... Until

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HHHHHH" Both of them yelled, Benson dont give a shit and walked out the door. "Dude we can play Video games all night! Yay yuh!" Mordecai seemed happy but Rigby didn't feel so -I guess It's the best chance to tell Mordecai-.

There isn't much to say about the rest of their day, both just went on a small walk together threw the park and talked about Video Games and Movies. The friends reached the House again for supper which was left overs from Lunch.

"Dude, lets play some Video Games." Mordecai said to Rigby who wasn't paying really attention. Mordecai shoved Rigby a little which drew his attention "What?" Rigby said grumpy, "Rigby, somethings bothering you! I know you long enough to tell its eating you up!" Mordecai said loud but in a friendly tone. Rigby didn't know what to say or do, he was stunned and stumbled "It...It's not...thin, lets just g...go play some games, K?".

"Rigby, do you think I'm stupid?" Mordecai began with a calm voice and laying a wing on Rigbys shoulder "Please, tell me whats bothering you."

Rigby broke into tears and buried his face in his paws. Rigby cried very rarely especially in front of Mordecai. Mordecai was shocked, he knew when Rigby cried it was something big..

"Rigby-" Mordecai was cut of when he tried to calm his friend down by Rigby who was shoving his wings of his shoulders and said "I...I...I lo..." He stumbled and cried even harder.

Mordecai didn't know what to do in this situation, Rigby or Mordecai never really cried in front of each other and when it happens it's mostly Rigby who cries. It made him sad to see his friend in such bad shape, -What do I do, what do I do?- so Mordecai said softly Rigbys name and picked him up and locked him in atight hug.

-WTF is he doing?- Rigby thought while he grabbed around Mordecai and sobbed in his chest, he could feel his friends Wings arond him, his warmth and his heart beat. Mordecai could feel Rigbys warm tears wetting his chest, Mordecai blushed and somehow he liked to hold his friend close and to make him happy and to comfort him.

"Rigby, please stop crying and look at me" Mordecai said letting some space for Rigby who looked up to his friend with big, wet eyes. "Now tell me, what is on your mind?" Mordecai asked looking in Rigbys eyes.

Rigby took a deep breath and said "Mordecai, I know you will probably h...hate me for that, but I c...cant live with it anymore." -What is Rigby talking about?- "I Love you." Rigby said quietly.

Mordecai was ,shocked, "So you mean uhmm... You're Gay?" Rigby nodded. Mordecai rose his hand up to Rigbys face height which caused the Raccoon to flinch, he prepared to be hit in the face. He immediately opened his eyes because he felt Mordecais hand under his chin and his lips touching his own. Rigby blushed and felt how his legs failed.

The hard blushing Blue Jay could barely catch Rigby before he fell of the chair. Mordecai had to snicker a litle thinking of, that he just made Rigbys biggest dream come true.

"Okay Dude! Snap out of it!" Mordecai said while snapping his finger in front of Rigbys face. Rigby stood up and planted a kiss on Mordecais beak and said "Does that mean we are a couple now?". Mordecai grabbed Rigby and hugged him tight and said "Yes Dude, Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking

Thinking

Later that Evening Mordecai and Rigby snuggled up together on the couch and watched some TV, jus enjoying their company. Mordecai yawned and said "So Rigby, it's gettin late, shall we head to bed?". Rigby stretched and said "Yeah why not?". Both made their way up to the Bedroom, with creaking stairs and tippee toes.

Upstairs Rigby said before entering the room "Yo, I'm gonna take a leak.", then he turned around around and disappeared in the Bathroom. Mordecai sighed and let him self sink on his bed -What have I done?- Mordecai thought confused, confused about what he did, why did he Kiss Rigby? a

Mordecai felt Rigbys awkward feelings more then he would like to, but he wanted to make his friend to feel comfortable so he wrapped his wings around Rigbys small body and pulled him down to his chest.

Rigby didn't know what to feel or think, but he liked to feel his friends warm feathers touching him, -His feathers are Incredible soft and smooth!- Rigby thought while wrapping his arms around Mordecais body pulling him even closer to himself.

Meanwhile Mordecais conciseness grew, -What am I doing here?_Why do I like it?- he thought, then he noticed Rigbys warm and soft fur. It reminded him of the cotton jacket his grandma made him when he was a child, Mordecai had a quite normal childhood, with friends, kind and loving parents and always above the average grades in school, but Rigby, he had a "different" childhood...

~16 Years ago~

"Please Robert, don't!" a Raccoon woman ,looking like a Rigby with make up, cried and tried to hold who apparently has to be her husband back from leaving. Leaving from where? A small and old house in a old neighborhood. A very small Raccoon who observed the situation, peeking from behind a door which had a small sign on it [Rigby's Room], he cried a little, he always did when his parent fought.

"Shut up bitch! Get out of my way you stupid hoe!" The man screamed, slapping Rigbys mother so hard she fell on the floor. "Mom!" Rigby screamed in a high pitched voice running to his unconsciousness mother, his "Dad" slammed the door. She started to bleed. He knelt next to her shaking her. No respond, Rigby cried harder, he shook her one more time but this time she grabbed Rigby pulling him down to her "rigby..." She said in a weak tone "g...go get Mrs. Anderson, she'll kno...w wh...hat to d...do" she smiled a little to assure her son that everything was alright.

Rigby ran off, outside the door and across the street and rang the bell of a small whit house, a little Blue Jay opened the door and said "Rig-" he immediately stopped when he noticed his friends tears and askes "Rigby, whats amater?". Meanwhile a tall Blue Jay with a whit pearl necklace came over to them and opened the door and asked "Sweetie who-" she stopped in the sentence.

Rigby tried to explain to them what happened but all he could get out where more tears, Mordecais Mom tried to calm Rigby down and finally could the pices of what the small Raccoon is trying to tell her together, she ran with the boys across the street and ripped the door open.

From there on Mordecais mother called a ambulance and the police, Rigbys mother fully recovered and moved to a aprtment in downtown, because they couldn't afford the house anymore. Two weeks later, Robert, was arested for what he did and brought into custody.

Rigbys life changed from there on, he never realy trusted anybody besides Mordecai, he had only a few friends...

~Back to the Future~ (I know, the flashback was a little crappy)

I know I promised to update yesterday but there were some technical difficulties so please forgive me.

It´s a bit small but the next update that will come soon will be bigger.

Greetings from Germany :D


	6. Chapter 7: A Regular Friday

Mordecai drifted off to sleep with Rigby in his arms, it felt awkward, again this confusion, but why should he be confused? It's clearly visible! He's Gay and is in love with his Best friend Rigby! So what confuses him?

The sun slowly raised at horizon, like a big golden plate it pushes the night sky away down the opposite direction. Soon it's light became bright enough to shine through the curtains of the room, then finally on the bed slowly peeking down to the head feathers of Mordecai then on his face, which caused him to turn around uncovering a drooling Rigby.

Rigby felt that it was getting colder and in his sleep and grabbed for a blanked, but didn't find it. He then woke up, something was different... The ground he slept on felt much mor comfortable then his old rusty trampoline, much more warmer. When his brain had booted he realized that he was in bed with Mordecai -It wasn't a dream!- Rigby happily shouted in his mind, his mental scream was almost so loud, that he had screamed also physically.

He sat up looking to his right noticing that Mordecai turned around, still sleeping, facing him. He tracked the blanked slowly rising and falling on his chest, it made Rigby relaxed, so relaxed he laid his body next to Mordecais and started to sleep again.

[Good morning people and welcome to Radio 62! Today's weather...]

Mordecais eyes opened and slowly moved his wing towards his alarm clock but before he touched it he felt a warm and soft lump next to him, he quickly pulled his hand back just to see how Rigby slowly turned around looking at Mordecai with a smile -So it was no dream?- Mordecai thought.

"Mornin!" Rigby said giving Mordecai a kiss on his beak, he reached for the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button. "Good Morning" Mordecai replied with a yawn scratching Rigby behind the ears. Rigby sat in Mordecais lap and leaned back on Mordecai, he felt Mordecais warmth on his back and with that awesome feeling that Mordecai scratched his head caused him to moan a little.

Mordecai blushed a little, he liked to make Rigby happy, it made himself happy too. "Hey, let´s get Breakfast before Bensons flips out." Mordecai sighted and said "Yeah, but I gotta use the bathroom first." then both stood up and left the room, Rigby heading downstairs and Mordecai over to the Bathroom.

After he could take care of his morning duties, Mordecai made his way down to the Kitchen where Rigby already took place at the table next to Benson, "Good morning" Mordecai said raising his hand "Oh, good morning Mordecai!" Pops said grinning and Benson just looked up from his pancakes and grunted then he focused back on eating.

"Someone has a bright mood today." Rigby said in a sarcastic tone, Mordecai took place next to Rigby and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, cereal and milk, he started to eat "So Benson, what´s up today?" Mordecai asked in between two bites, "Hmmm?, oh, yeah not much, just wait till the meeting later okay?" Benson replied without looking at Mordecai.

The Blue Jay looked over to his friend and chuckled at the sight that Rigby was pouring milk into his mouth literally spilling it all around him self. Benson was done with his Breakfast, grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink "Meeting is in 10" he said leaving the Kitchen.

~10 later~

All of them sat on the stairs to the house and Benson in front of them with his clipboard and his walkie talkie in his other hand, he pressed the button and yelled "Mitch where are you? Get HFG and move your asses over here or you´re FIRED!", only silence until... "woooo" in the far distance until there was a dust cloud at the horizon, after a few second the cloud revealed Muscelman and HFG in a cart coming to a hold in front of them.

"Good morning Grandmas!" he laughed out loud and high fived his friend. "FINALY!" Benson yelled "now since we are complete I can start giving out the chores. Skips, can you please take a look at the other cart?..."

~Flashback: 2 weeks earlier~

"It´s time to ride!" Mordecai said grinning to Rigby, "YES! Lets get da baby rollin!". Both of the got into the cart and Mordecai started the Engine. With loud roaring and "OOOOOHHHHHs" the cart began to spin and drove in a insane speed off. "SHIIIT! That cart is so fast!" Mordecai screamed. Rigby screamed "WTF! Dude were breaking our Record! JUST A LITTLE FASTER!"

BOOM Crash, the cart crashed into a tree, it exploded. Mordecai and Rigby climbed out of the wreck, "AWW YEAH!" Rigby shouted and high fived Mordecai who was shouting "Yea yuh!". "WHAT THE FUCK!" Benson screamed in the darkest red imaginable, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ASSES BUSTED THE CART AGAIN! DO YOU WORTHLES SHITS KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SHIT GONNA COST? GET OUT OF MY FACE!".

~Back to the future~

Skips replied "Yeah, yeah I'll try" then he skipped. Of into the nearest bush, "Okay, Muscelman and HFG, you'll go empty the trashcans at the snack bar and Mo-" Benson was cut off by Muscelman "What the heck bro?! Why are we again on the cans, huh?" Muscelman bragged.

Benson sighted annoyed "Mitch, just do it", the green blob threw his hands in the air and said in a rough tone "Whatever... I need next week Thursday off K?", "Okay, you can have the day off, Anyways, Mordecai and Rigby you go and cut the low hanging branches at the south entrance of the park. So, now get going."

All of them made their ways to their chores, Mordecai and Rigby walked over to the tool shed. Soon Mordecai stood in front of the old and small green shed which was locked by a Big padlock. He reached for the lock and unlocked it with the little key Benson gave him. With a slight click the lock opened.

Rigby then pushed Mordecais leggs away and stepped inside the shed, reaching for the ropes that lightened the inside up. "Hey dude, let me get the saw, the last time you almost cut yourself the head off." Mordecai warned Rigby, "Okay, but I wanna cut the branches!" Rigby complained, that fraise got Mordecai to chuckle and said "Dude, you can barely blow me so how in the world do you wanna cut the branches?"

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted punching Mordecai who began to laugh. After the little "fight" Mordecai lifted Rigby, gave him a quick peck/hug and "threw" him outside the shed, then he grabbed the big yellow-black saw and walked out to Rigby.

"So let's go and get our job done." Mordecai said grinning and pointed towards south. "Dude, the south entrance is miles away! Why didn't Benson give us the last cart?", "Maybe because we busted it..." Mordecai said in a sarcastic tone walking off."

Then Rigby followed sighting. The walk to the south entrance went quite silent and took about 20 minutes. Both of them reached a ally with trees hanging their branches into the way. "Dude these branches there are like... millions of them!" Rigby complained loud, Mordecai thought the same but encouraged his friend "Let's just get our shit done and we are finished with our chore in no time, K?".

Mordecai walked to the first tree in the ally mounting the saw on a branch, he began to move his wing forth and back, eventually after a few minutes Mordecai yelled exhausted "Yes!" and dropped the saw and the branch on the ground. Rigby walked over to his friend giving him a hug and picking up the saw, the Blue Jay was about to tell Rigby not to do it but before he could do anything Rigby said "Chill, I got this!"

Mordecai stood moaning up and walked over to Rigby who barely reached with the saw the branch, with tiny jumps he managed to cut the saw into the wood a few millimeters. Exhausted Rigby stopped and sat back on the ground, the saw was still hanging in the wood.

"Duuuuude! That will take ages! ...how about you give me a lift?" Rigby asked, "You sure?" Mordecai asked, "Yeah! That'll be fun!" Rigby said in excitement while Mordecai grabbed his waist and lifted him up on the height of the branch. Once again Rigby placed the saw on the wood, moving it back and forth. After a few minutes, just like Mordecai did before him, both, the saw and the stick and the boys fell to ground.

In exhaust Rigby yelled strong panting "Fuck this shit! Let's take our brake!", Mordecai pulled Rigby over and laied his wing around Rigbys body and said in agreement " I agree dude! Let's get our "brake". Both of them stood up and walked out the south entrance of the park.

After a few meters Rigy suddenly grabbed Mordecais hand, Mordecai tightened the grip on his friends hand an smiled to him. Both of them walked happily down the street holding hands, ignoring some angry looks, ignoring a few taunts. "Wow, I didn't know how stupid people can actually be..." Mordecai said still holding hands with Rigby.

A bit later they reached the coffee shop, it wasn't to crowded, only a few people sitting at a table at the back. Mordecai broke the handholding and said "Dude, I think its to early to tell anybody that we are together, K?" Rigby looked confused at his friend and asked "Are you ashamed of that we love each other?". Mordecai wasn't sure what to say, "No, but its just that... its to early to tell any body..."

"You still like Margaret, don't you?" Rigby asked in a unfamiliar serious tone. Mordecai was shocked, he always had a crush on her, but since she never responded to any of Mordecais "getting closer" moves, he gave up after he found out about Rigbys crush on him. Its like he just wanted someone to be closer then f just friends to him. Now he feared that someone would find out, he wont be "accepted", he feared the "consequences".

But before he could respond to Rigbys words he found himself alone in front of the coffee shop, he never wanted to hurt Rigby. He lost his appetite, he just wanted to find Rigby and tell him that he only loved him and only him, but he knew that Rigby was a master in hiding or running away, -It will be one job to find him- Mordecai thought and went back to the Park.

After he reached the house, Mordecai opened the door, Pops was sitting on the couch watching some black and white movie in the TV, he turned around and said "Ahh Mordecai! Are you already done with the burden Benson gave you?", Mordecai sighted and replied "No, I just came back from my break, say have you seen Rigby? He kinda ran away...". Pops said in a concerned voice "Oh I'm afraid, I didn't see Rigby since our breakfast, I shall notify you when he returns." Mordecai thanked him and walked back outside to the city.

Meanwhile in one of the smaller forests of the park, was a brown fur lump laying sobbing and crying on the soft grass covering the ground. Rigby felt like his heart was stabbed and just wanted to punch the tree he laid next to, imagining it was Mordecais face "I'm such a fool for believing he would love me, who would love me? Nobody would!" He said to himself sniffling.

"RIGBYYY!" Mordecai yelled what felt like the thousands time as he wondered through the park, he already searched off the city with no sign of his friend, now he looked for him in the park. The Blue Jay couldn't hold his tears of concern and frustration back any longer. He walked to the next bench sat on it and began to cry, "rigby, where the hell are you?" he said quietly to himself, wetting his wings with his bitter tears as he buried his face in them.

The sun began to set and Mordecai still didn't find his boyfriend. He now was running to find Rigby before it would get dark. The Blue Jay now was at a small forest, he walked towards it, he heard something as he came closer. He now identified it as sobbing and crying, he ran, and after he was in the middle of the Forrest he saw Rigby shaking and crying on the ground.

Mordecai knelt next to him wrapping his wings around the cold body of his friend pulling him up to a tight hug, after a few minutes Mordecai gave Rigby room and before the Raccoon could say anything Mordecai kissed Rigby on the lips and pressed gently his tongue into Rigbys mouth. The kiss held on for a few minutes until Mordecai broke it and said "Dude, I only love, only you, nobody else, only you!"

Mordecai wrapped his wings like a blanked around his friend and carried him back to the house, Mordecai said in a relieved tone "Please Rigby, never ever do that again, okay?", Rigby answered whimpering "I'll promise." Both of them reached the house and Mordecai opened the door.

"Where the heck we-" he stopped in his "warm welcome" and asked a bit calmer "Why do you carry Rigby?", Mordecai answered "Umm he fell and umm hurt him self.", "What ever, did you get you're chore done?" Benson asked, "About that... we will get done with it tomorrow okay?" Mordecai assured Benson who turned slightly pink and said said in a louder tone "You two slackers, why don't you ever get youre jobs done?! WHY?!", "Dude! I fell and-" Rigby tried to calm Benson down.

"No! I dont want to hear it! Just get with your job done for once! If you dont cut the branches tomorrow, youre FIRED!" Benson yelled, and Mordecai sighted and walked up the stairs still with Rigby in his wings. The Blue Jay swung the door to thheir both rooms open and sat down with Rigby on his bed. Both began to make out, at some point Rigbys tummy made a "grrrrr" sound what made Mordecai laugh "Hahaha dude, lets grab something to eat K?"

They soon found them selfs in the kitchen, Mordecai grabbed a pot from a cabin and a pack of mac&cheese from anothe cabin. "You need help?" Rigby asked standing behind his friend, "Actualy yes, could you set the table?" Mordecai answered while he poured the macaroni into the boiling water. Rigby walked over to the table pushing a chair under a cabin, he climbed it up, opened the door and got two bowls.

Then he places the bowls and the chair back at the table and once more he grabbed two forks and sat them next to the bowls, in the meantime Mordecai had poured the water away and added the cheese powder, he took the pot and turned around, he then thought -Wow! He sure did what he was told to!-

Mordecai then served the meal in the bowls and sat next to Rigby and said "Bon apetit, mac&cheese alla Mordecai." Rigby chuckled and said "Thanks dude." Then he dugg his fork in the food. "Dude! That tastes awesome!" Rigby mentioned, Mordecai smiled and responded "Thanks."

After the meal the Blue Jay placed the dirty dishes in the sink and turned around grinning "Hey dude, you up for a round of videogames?", "Yeah why not." Rigby replied smiling.

They both sat on the couch, only the 16-bit tone of the console, "You wanna be player one?" Mordecai asked Rigby, "Hmm? Dude are you okay? You usually are player one." Rigby said, Mordecai smiled "Hey I just wanna be nice to you since were togehther."

Both of them played until late into the night, Mordecai streched and looked to a small clock in a corner of the living room and said "Rigby, lets get to bed, its almost midnight.", "Awww, c'mon tomorrow is Saturday!" Rigby whined, Mordecai sighed and said "Dude, did you already forgett that we have to cut the branches tomorrow!".

"Oh yeah, right, I forrgot." Rigby said, Mordecai stood up and turned the hardwear off and picked Rigby up and kissed him on the forhead and giggled "I like to pick you up baby." , "Oh shut up and let me down, I need to go to the bathroom." Rigby replied giggling and walking to the bathroom.

Mordecai smiled and let himself fall on the bed, he took a deep breath and recalled what happened that day. Mordecai was just happy that he could find Rigby and get rid of that missunderstanding, he was happy to be with Rigby. He sat up when he heard Rigby entering the room turning the lights off, he then said "Hey could you turn the lamp next to your bed on?", "Ofcourse!" Mordecai said while he was feeling in the dark for the cable.

Rigby climbed into the bed that both of them shared now, ha laied next to Mordecai looking at him with big shining eyes and then said "Goodnigh, I love you dude." Mordecai replied with a kiss on Rigbys cheek and said "I love you too!" They both snugeled up under the covers and Mordecai scratched Rigby behind the ears, he began to pur at one point which made Mordecai chuckle.

They both fell in a deep sleep, dreaming of what the future would bring.


	7. Chapter 8 rewritten: Telling Margaret

[Good morning and welcome to Radio 62-news. Again have catholic extremists protested in front of the capitol against the marriage of gay couples...]

The sound of the radio abruptly stopped when a blue wing had hit the snooze button, Mordecai yawned and sat up in his bed, he stopped when he felt something warm and furry on his lap. He uncovered it and revealed Rigby who was snoring a little -He's so cute- Mordecai thought and smiled.

He began to softly stroke Rigbys soft side, he began to move and purr in his sleep, from a ball stretching out and back to a ball. Mordecai chuckled slightly when he heard his friend squirming quietly, after a few more minutes Mordecai remembered that they still had to do their chore from yesterday, the Blue Jay sighed and began to shake Rigby a little and said "Hey dude, wake up."

Rigby moaned "Wha-what? Duuuude, isn't today Saturday?", "Well yeah, but we still got to cut the branches... we can have breakfast at the coffee shop if you like to." Mordecai replied. It didn't take long for Rigby to make a decision, he nodded and smiled to his friend. Mordecai got up and left the room with the words "Hey, I gonna take a shower, you should probably too.", "Yeah, I guess yore right..." Rigby said still in a sleepy tone.

The water felt good when it began to spread all over Mordecais body, he grabbed a small blue shampoo bottle which laid in the corner of the shower. He flipped the lid open and squeezed some of the blue gel on his hand and massaged it all over his head. Mordecai rinsed himself off and turned the water off. He reached for a towel which would normally hang right next to the shower, but all he felt was nothing and he peeked around the curtain "Aww come on! Rigby!" He yelled.

The door opened with a click and Rigby peeked inside the bathroom and began "Yeah?", "Dude, could you get me a towel please?" Mordecai asked smiled to his friend. "Of course, just gimme a sec." Rigby said running off, Mordecai began to shake a little because he got cold -where is he?- the wet and cold Bird asked himself, he then felt the need to check on Rigby and left the shower and at the exact moment the door opened and Rigby came in, "I got you re towel and-" Both, Rigby froze and Mordecai had a de-ja-vu moment.

The exact same scene with The Blue Jay and Pops coming out of the shower happened again! Except that Rigby was now running into Mordecai. Mordecai blushed and covered himself with the shower curtain "Oh shit! I - I - I'm sorry Mordecai!" Rigby stumbled and was about to close the door, but before he could Mordecai said something Rigby never thought he would do, "Hey, its okay! You know we are like all the time naked and yeah ... Wh...why don't you join me?" Of course the Blue Jay encouraged Rigby to kiss, hug and such but Rigby never thought Mordecai would actually make the first move in "that" direction.

Rigby opened the door and stepped inside the quite large, old green-blueish bathroom, which had a bathtub with a curtain in front of it, a small cupboard on the left wall and a sink on the right side with a toilet next to it. "Y-y

You mean like... Sh-showering?" Rigby asked unsure of the whole situation, but then Mordecai assured him to join him "Yeah dude, why not?" Rigby then expressed his unsureness on his face and Mordecai realized what Rigby meant and said chuckling "He He, I see how this looks like. You think that I wanna get "physical" and that's not what I meant, what I meant was just, ya know, chillin in the shower." Mordecai could´ve slapped his forehead for this -Now Rigby thinks I´m pervert- he thought.

Then Rigby walked smirking towards Bathtub, Mordecai grabbed his hand and helped him inside the tub. Mordecai turned the water on and sat down and looked at Rigby, he laid his wing on Rigbys shoulder and pulled him over to a quick peck on his cheek. Rigby giggled and fell his friend around the neck hugging him, they began a conversation about this and that and kept on hugging and snuggling until Rigby managed to slip over a pice of soap and hit his head in the tub, "Owwww, Shit!" Rigby whined while rubbing his head and Mordecai turned the water off while helping his friend up, "Dude are you okay?" the Blue Jay asked, "Nah, I guess its fine. Lets get breakfast!"

Mordecai smiled and grabbed the towels Rigby had brought and they began to dry off, they then both headed downstairs to the kitchen. There was a small piece of paper on the dining table, Mordecai reached for it and said "Whats that?", Rigby pulled out a chair and climbed it up, "Dude, Benson gave us a list of shit to do! Fuck that Bastard!" Mordecai yelled and handed it to Rigby who's said in a "Aww come on! Is he serious, we still gotta do those stupid branches!".

Mordecai sighed and said "C'mon lets go to the coffee ´shop!", Rigby smiled and got of the chair and followed his friend out of the house. Mordecai locked the house with his key and then they both walked into town. Rigby grabbed his friends hand and smiled at him, Mordecai felt awkward holding hands in public, not that he didn't like it but it felt strange. They both soon earned a evil stare here and there, but they didn't care and just ignored them. The friends soon reached the coffee shop and entered it.

Margaret greeted them "Hi Mordecai and Rigby!", "Oh, hey Margaret!" Mordecai smiled and walked with Rigby over to their usual table. "Hey, you guys want the usual?" the red bird asked, both of them nodded and Mordecai said "Add a breakfast for both of us please." Margaret nodded and left towards kitchen. She soon came back with two mugs filled with hot steaming black coffee, she sat the mugs down in front of Mordecai and Rigby, "So, here you go, black with sugar." Once again she left and the friends found the selves alone in the coffee shop, it was yellow-white themed with bright oak wood interior.

Finally Eileen came out of the backdoor and greeted them "Hey guys!", Hi Eileen!" Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously, "Ummm, Eileen, could I - we talk to you?" Rigby said in a serious tone, Mordecai looked a little amazed and Eileen said "Of course you can.", Rigby took a big breath and began to explain "Mordecai, I talked a few days ago with Eileen about how I felt for you and she gave me pretty good advice. So I guess its time to reveal our Relationship to our friends but I think we both agree that we have no Idea how to... you know... come out...", Mordecai was a bit... surprised about Rigbys quick decision to come out and didn't say anything and looked at Eileen with a questioning look in his eyes. Eileen then smiled and said"Ohhh, I'm glad things have worked out for you. Hmmmm so you want my advice... I guess its like just telling everybody the truth... you know, its hard to give advice on something I have no experience with, hehe", "Yeah, thank you anyways Eileen." Rigby said and Mordecai still was a bit stunned.

Margaret came out of the kitchen with two plates filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and a beagle. She sat the plates infront of Mordecai and Rigby and said "I hope it tastes, anyways, Mordecai, would you... uhmm come with me to a party of a friends tonight, ya know like a ...date?"

That's the moment, the moment Mordecai waited now for years but he gave up on getting closer to Margaret and began a Relationship to Rigby. "Margaret, I...umm-" Mordecai was cut of by Rigby who said fast "Mordecai and I are a couple...". Margarets beak dropped open and her eyes all of a sudden showed an expression of disbelief and sadness. (That´s where the rewrite begins) -D...did he just... really say... that?-, She tried to tell herself that it was a joke and said "He he, good Joke guys but-" she stopped as she saw the looks in Mordecais and Rigbys faces, she buried her face in in her wings and cried a little .Mordecai pulled himself together after the quick statement of his friend and said in a soft voice "Margaret, I tried to get... closer to you now for years and I gave up because you didn't recognize me, so I moved on and found out Rigby loved me upright, I'm sorry, but we still can be friends, okay?"

Rigby walked over to Margaret and laid a paw on her arm, she turned her head and looked at the Raccoon who smiled at her. She said sobbing a little "Mo...Mordecai, I...I loved you too but, I couldn't get over my fears to finally ask you so I compensated with one-night stands and tried to pretend I didn't feel for you that way." Morecai felt, guilty, he shrugged it off and smiled at her.

Margaret was raised that male and female belong together and never the other way, she also was sent to a catholic school which of course thought the ways of the Bible and what a big sin it was to be gay. Her bigger brother, after he stated to be gay, got kicked out of home thirteen years ago, made her upset and question what she was taught. After Margaret was 17 she ran away from home and found a job in the city she now works and lives in, she made up her own mind about the Bible and what is right and wrong and came to the conclusion that gay or bi-sexual people aren't so bad at all, they aren't different, they are the same just wit a difference in their interests.

Margaret never really supported or were against homosexuality, she was neutral but now she had to decide, whether to stay friends with Mordecai and Rigby or cancel their friendship. She was tending to keep them as friends because she didn't want to give up on her dream, being with Mordecai. They chatted a few more minutes until Rigby said "Dude! Whats about the branches?", "Right, I totally forgot about that!" Mordecai said slapping his forehead.

They exchanged goodbyes and then headed home to get done with their duty. On their way home Mordecai noticed a crowd of older looking peoples in front of a club, "Whats goin on there? Lets. Check it out." He said and changed course, as he and Rigby came closer they could hear word chunks, such as "We don't want fags!", "Stop the Gay-sins!". The Blue Jay stopped promptly and observed how a small group people ca?e out of the building. Mordecai realized it was a gay-club when he sighted a few same sex couples and rainbow bracelets and other rainbow accessories, "Dude! They are like raging against gays!" Rigby complained in a pissed off tone.

Before Mordecai could respond a tall man in white clothes yelled louder then the protestants "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!", the crowd of old people got silent and a old woman said "Stopping the sins! May the Demons that have you possessed release you!", the "conversation" between the two group continued and the number of observers increased. "Lets get out of here dude! Those old ass bastards cant let people be them selves!" Rigby said now in a really angry way and Mordecai agreed by hmmm-ing.

They left the crowd and soon they couldn't hear the insults and yells of the groups anymore but had the Park in sight. Mordecai and Rigby reached the Park at the southern entrance, the tools they used yesterday laid behind a tree and Mordecai grabbed the saw and began to cut branches.

Sometimes Mordecai held Rigby up to cut a branch and they both soon laid flattered by the work on the soft and cool Grass when Mordecai said still a little panting "Hey dude, I heard Benson will hire an intern." Rigby looked a little surprised at his friend and said "Realy? I hope he wont fire us...", "Nah, I don't think so, he would had hired two interns..." Mordecai said in a light tone of fear because he knew why Benson hired an Intern...

Sooooooo this is the rewrite of this chapter and I apologize that the last one was... shit, anyways I hope you will like this one more :D The next chapter will be different and then something will actually happen.


	8. Chapter 9: Dafuq!

It had been 3 weeks since Rigby proposed to Mordecai about his feelings for him, in the meantime Thomas, the new intern , began to work in the park. The two friends managed to keep their relationship secret with a little help from Margaret and Eileen. All of the Park staff are now meeting in front of the house like every day to get their jobs...

Thy all sat on the stairs and were talking to each other, Benson showed up in a cart with his clipboard, he stood in front of them. Suddenly it was quiet and Benson began "Good morning everybody..." He kept on talking about chores and stuff, nobody really payed attention to what he said until he took a few lists from his clipboard and handed them out. Mordecai took a look on the list, looked at Rigby and whispered "dude, i know what you will think but we should tell Benson about... you know." Rigby looked a bit unsure but then determined, he nodded and then both of them turned around and walked towards Benson.

Benson was about to leave but Rigby stopped him bay saying his name, the Gumball Machine turned around and said in a bored tone "What?", Mordecai stumbled "Yeah, umm... You know... Rigby and I are now like umm ahhh... couple... so-" Benson cut off Mordecai and said "What ever, congrats and now get you re work done. I'm givin a shit about you as long you do your work and now get goin." The strange part for Mordecai was that Benson didn't say that so... mean more like he actually was really happy for him and Rigby.

Rigby added to what Mordecai said "Yeah so could you keep it to yourself?" Benson raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah yeah, don't worry..." Then he turned around and left them, the two friends stood there and were glad Benson reacted so cool. Rigby sighed and said "Anyways, whats on that list Benson gave us?" Mordecai took a look at that piece of paper he squeezed together in his hand and then said "Were the whole day on snack bar-duty, ughhh this sucks, but at least were together." Rigby smirked and took his friends bright blue wing.

Together thy soon reached the snack bar and Mordecai unlocked the door and stepped inside, Rigby reached for the handle that would open the front of the bar and pulled it, immediately the grey portal opened and filled the tiny room with bright sunlight. Rigby climbed up the counter and sat next Mordecai who looked like he was sunk in deep thoughts. "Mordecai?, you feelin okay?" Mordecai turned his head and said "Yeah yeah, I'm fine..."

But Mordecai didnt feel good, really bad to be exact, he would soon talk about it to Rigby and the rest of the Park. The first customer showed up and ripped Mordecai out of his deep thoughts. The day passed by such as a yelling Muscelman sometimes. All in all the day wasnt really boring, the two friends chatted with each other ate a few snacks made jokes, Mordecai tried to cover his real feeling as good as he could but Rigby would soon notice that somethings wrong...

At about 6pm Benson showed up in his cart, he walked towards snack bar and said "So, its time to close the bar.", Rigby then said "K", Benson drove off and left the two friends alone. Mordecai grabbed the small tin box they called cash register and left the tiny house/room with Rigby next to him. Soon they reached the house and were greeted by pops who waved and said "Ahhh, hello Mordecai and Rigby! How do we feel today?"

Mordecai always felt better when Pops was around, the old man always was so optimistic even in darkest hours. Rigby then said "Oh hey pops, feelin good, feelin good..." Mordecai nodded and gave a weak smile, "Mordecai, are you sure you feel okay?" Pops asked the the Blue Jay with a little concern in his voice. Mordecai then replied "Im fine, it was just a long day..."

Rigby was a bit surprised about what his friend said, usually he was the one who is tired and sleepy... That's was the first time Rigby was actually thinking about that something wasn't right... but he shrugged it off and walked towards kitchen where the smell of molten cheese and hot salami came from.

Mordecai followed his friend and was the first who saw the pizza boxes on the table with a note on it from Benson, Mordecai began to read "I forgot to go shopping, so enjoy this pizza, one of them is for Pops so share it! Benson". He handed one of the boxes to Pops who took it giggled and ran upstairs, then he helped Rigby up the chair and handed him one of the pizzas.

Rigby said "Thank you!" and ripped a slice out of the box and dug into it, Mordecai did the same and said in between two bites "Wow! That Pizza is so good!", Rigby swallowed the rest of his second pizza slice and said "Heck yeah!" They soon were done with eating their pizza and washed it down with soda. Mordecai then stretched and asked Rigby "Hey, care for a few rounds of (I picked a random game) Modern Warfare 2?" Rigby answered "Yeah why not?"

They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Mordecai turned the TV and the game console on, he inserted the MW2 disc and handed a controller to his friend. Rigby rested his head on Mordecais side and sighed. They played a few rounds together, every match that passed Mordecai seemed to loose his skill in this game and eventually at some point Rigby had beaten Mordecai, Rigby then jumped up and yelled "WOOHOO! In yo face!" What he didn't notice was that Mordecai began to sobb and cry silently.

Rigby stopped in his wining-dance when his friends whimpering got louder, he then stopped and asked "Dude? Why are you crying? Its not that I beat you?" Mordecai turned his head and stumbeled "N...no, i...its only that... that I have to go soon..." Rigby looked concerned and asked "Go? Where?" Mordecai took Rigby in a tight hug and said in his ear "I... I have too go on military service for six months!"

Rigby shoved Mordecai away ans almost yelled in disbelief "What?! Please tell me this is a joke!" The Blue Jay began to cry so did Rigby after he realized that it wasn't a joke. Rigby then took his friend into a hug, he dug his face into Mordecais chest and took in the scent of him, he felt his heartbeat and how the shivers of his crying went through the feathery body. They stayed together like that for a few more minuites until Mordecai broke the hug and said "Dude, I cant stand it if you cry, how about we go upstairs and sleep, we can talk tomorrow more about it okay?"

So yeah, its not much tho, I had a really bad Influenza or what ever you call this shit. I will continue writing but I will not be able to updat so frequently...


	9. Im Back!

Hey Hey Hey!  
Didn't forget about the Story! Just having a hard time... I first lost interest in continuing the fic but after staying overnight at a friend, I introduced him to Regular Show and he caught fire! One day I wore my blue jacked and a white shirt and him a brown striped sweatshirt (irony!) when I opened the door we fell over laughing... somehow I was reminded about my Morby fic and felt the need to continue it... ahhh that day was fun...

I will read over the last 2 or 3 chapters to get a hold of the story and then continue it. I am open to all critic and input... I'll update as soon as possible :D

p.s. if someone is interested to play Call of Duty ModernWarfare 2/3 or BlackOps 1/2 with me PM me :D


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

10. Nightmares

Wooo finally back writing...it was quite a while since the last time I wrote so excuse me if my writing style is off track...

Mordecai and Rigby held each other very close in the bed. Mordecai then whispered weak "Dude - Rigby, I love you no matter whats going to happen." tightening the grip on the Raccoon. Rigby replied by crawling up Mordecais body and kissing him on the beak, then he said "Love ya too Mordie."

Mordecai grabbed Rigby and placed him on top of his belly and began to scratch his back, the avian then said sobbing a little "H-how am I supposed to survive 6 months w-with out you?" Rigby thought about it and "Honestly? I dunno, but I always will be thinking about you and count the days until you come back."

Mordecai was touched, he didn't know Rigby could be that... romantic and a single tear of joy rolled out of his eye. Once again he grabbed Rigby and hugged him and kissed him right on the lips. When they broke the contact Rigby yawned and asked "So...uhmm, dude, when do you have to go?" The Blue Jay looked to his boy friend and sighed "Next Monday at 9 AM a bus will pick me up. So we basically got tomorrow and the weekend..."

Rigby was flattered "AREADY?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mordecai sighed and said "Well I got the letter just 3 days ago and...I wanted to tell you butt... I don't know, I wasn't ready I guess..." Mordecai lied, he'd actually had got the letter 2 weeks earlier, he didn't want his friend to get mad for keeping it a secret that long from him. Rigby shrugged and digged his face deeper in to Mordecais chest laying his arms around his friends torso, taking in Mordecais scent Rigby closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mordecai didn't feel that tired so kept awake playing some game on his phone continuing rubbing Rigbys back who suddenly began to pur in his sleep, the Blue Jay looked up and and smirked at the sleeping raccoon -God hes so cute when he is sleeping- Mordecai thought and continued playing his game.

Just a few minutes later after failing to beat the boss level, Mordecai ragequit the game, he placed the phone on the nightstand and took a last look at his sleeping friend on top of him, then he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep too.

-  
Mordecai was laying on a cold hard floor, he looked around but couldn't move, there was nothing except darkness, he tried to call for help but his beak didn't move. He began to panic then he heard the sound of cracking glass.  
He believed to see Rigby walking towards him, but before he reached the incapacitated bird the floor gave in.

-CRASH-

The avian fell through the floor, into the dark void, he heard Rigby yelling for him but his voice vanished in the sound of the free falling wind. It was a cold, uncomfortable and violent wind, Mordecai tried screamed but his beak still didn't open. All of a sudden his falling got slower and slower until he hovered mid-air, it was a strange feeling like something hard pressed on his chest. He couldn't see anything until a blurry image materialized in front of him.

A huge Rigby yelling "Mordecai? MORDECAI?! Where are you?" the raccoon let himself fall on the ground and cried, which caused the still floating Blue Jay to tear up. The huge Rigby then looked at the small Mordecai, he looked angry and yelled at him "WHY DID YOU LEAVE? WHY DID YOU LET ME ALONE?" Mordecai!" the huge Raccoon yelled, suddenly he melted away in a grey goo, yelling with a more and more deeper getting voice like if you would slow down someones talking "Mordecai...Mmmoorrdecai...mmmmoooorrrrddddeeeecccaaaii ..."

Then the avian screamed in panic "RIGBY! PLEASE! DONT LEAVE ME!" but it was to late... he was gone and Mordecai left him alone...  
-

Meanwhile Mordecai began to move wildly in his sleep which caused Rigby to fall back on the bed next to him, the raccoon looked up saying confused "wha-hat?" then he suddenly was smacked by a feathery arm as Mordecai rose it to cover his face, "Ow!" Rigby said loudly "Hey be care-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw Mordecais face formed to a grimace like he would be tortured, Rigby is a raccoon so he had the advantage of night vision, he realized his friend had a bad dream he then repeated in a soft tone The Blue Jays name to wake him up but he didn't get a response, so he began to shake his wing.

Mordecai shot up from his nightmare bathed in sweat, he looked at a shocked-confused Rigby who was holding his hand softly, and said softly "Everything's fine dude!" to comfort his panicking friend . Mordecai sighed and whispered, not noticing he shook "D-ude, t-that was o-ne fu-ked up d-dream." Rigby said soft and calm "Mordecai its okay..." laying a hand on his friends shoulder which caused Mordecai to stop shaking and laying back down. Rigby was curious of what the Blue Bird had dreamt of so asked him "So...uhh... what did you dream of?"

Mordecai tilted his head in the direction of Rigby, he only could see silhouette of him and replied "Oh just the usual junk..." trying to hide that it was a big deal to him he had to leave for half a year.

Trying to at least get a little sleep, Mordecai turned around and closed his eyes. Once again he fell asleep but this time with a more pleasant dream...

So, as I said I´m back writing, this chapter is a bit short but I´ll try to update more often :D


End file.
